The prior art arch wire fixed orthodontic appliance systems usually comprise a plurality of attachments in the form of brackets and tubes which are cemented or banded to the labial and buccal surfaces of the respective teeth around both arches, and which, in each instance, are intercoupled by an arch wire extending around the external surfaces of the teeth. Although the prior art appliance systems are effective, they are unsightly and embarrassing to the wearer.
A direct bonded orthodontic arch wire appliance system is described in Copending application Ser. No. 301,452 filed in the name of the present inventor on Sept. 14 1981, which issued June 7, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,908 in which the attachments are configured to be cemented to the lingual surfaces of the teeth, and the system is virtually invisible.
The attachments of the appliance system of the present invention are generally similar to the attachments described in the copending application, and are further constructed, shaped and configured to facilitate the insertion and removal of the arch wire.